


Unveiled

by BiJane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Teasing, this is ridiculous and I don't care, too gay to function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJane/pseuds/BiJane
Summary: So, sometimes Kara cut their interviews short and ran off, and sometimes her excuses were terrible. Lena could understand that.What she could not understand is why Kara's clothes ended up abandoned somewhere in the L-Corp building.Or: when changing into Supergirl, Kara should be careful what she does with her normal clothes, otherwise a certain CEO might get the wrong idea.Or: Lena becomes convinced Kara's a streaker. Kara rolls with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably sleep at some point but this happened.  
> Inspired by a couple of posts from the amazing supercorpppp on Tumblr. 
> 
> I have no excuses and no regrets.

“I’m worried about Kara.”

Lena paused, then. It was partly the fact she was talking to Alex Danvers; even if Alex had saved her life, she could tell that Alex was slightly wary around her. And besides, she was talking to a relative stranger.

On top of that, this was a rather awkward conversation to have.

“Why?” Alex said.

“There have been some odd… things,” Lena said. “At first I thought it was nothing to worry about, but I’m afraid she could get into some trouble.”

Alex raised her eyebrows.

“I think your sister’s a streaker,” Lena said.

Whatever Alex was expecting to hear, it wasn’t that. She choked, and took a moment before she was standing up straight again, and regarding Lena.

“ _Kara_?” Alex said.

“I know, I didn’t believe it at first, but…”

“ _Why_?” Alex said.

“What?”

“Why do you think Kara’s a…”

“It started a while ago,” Lena said. “We always had a few interviews. Then we just started meeting to talk, but sometimes she would hurry out with an obviously made-up excuse.”

“She does that,” Alex said. “It doesn’t make her…”

“Right,” Lena said, “But I’ve been starting to notice since then that her… clothes have ended up hidden in the building.”

Alex blinked.

“Usually just in one particular toilet,” Lena said. “It’s near my office. It can get a bit hot so there’s usually an open window in there, just over one of the cubicles, and whenever I go in that cubicle’s locked, though empty, and when I open it Kara’s clothes are folded up inside.”

Alex continued to stare.

“I thought it was an employee romance at first,” Lena said. She ground her teeth slightly. “But after interro- asking around, no one seemed to be part of it.”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean they’re not.”

“True,” Lena said. “But even then, it doesn’t make sense. Why strip-off in the toilets, especially when they’re empty? She’d have to hurry out like…”

Lena stared into space for a few seconds.

“I tried to confirm it,” Lena said. “One of the days she left I spent a bit of time working outside those toilets, in case I saw her.”

“You tried to get a look at my sister naked?” Alex said, flatly.

Lena coughed.

“For… research purposes,” Lena said. She cleared her throat, and quickly moved on. “I never saw her come out, but when I went in, it was the same as ever. Her clothes, the ones I’d just seen her wearing right down to an inkstain, abandoned.”

There was a pause.

Alex continued staring at her.

There was a much longer pause.

“I can’t think of anything else she could be doing that would necessitate her taking off her clothes in a public place,” Lena said.

“Right,” Alex said, slowly.

“I mean, can you?”

Alex hesitated.

“…Not offhand,” Alex said, just as slowly.

“If she’s more comfortable like that, she can say so,” Lena said. “I’d be happy to make some accommodations.”

“ _What_?”

“Just thinking aloud,” Lena said.

Alex stared. Hurriedly, Lena continued.

“I just wanted to bring it up,” Lena said. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed that kind of behaviour, but it could get her into trouble, and I don’t want that for her.”

“Thank you,” Alex said, uncertain. “I’ll, uh, have a word with her.”

“If you could,” Lena said. “I don’t know what else it could be. I’m sure none of my employees would waste company time like that if it is a romance, but the camera set up outside the toilets hasn’t seen-”

“You put a camera up outside the place my sister was stripping?” Alex said.

Lena cleared her throat. “I-it’s always been there.”

Alex stared.

“Well, thank you for listening to me,” Lena said, quickly departing.

* * *

_Lena Luthor thinks you’re a streaker_.

Of the problems Kara had expected to face when she became Supergirl, this definitely wasn’t one of them.

It probably shouldn’t have surprised her though. She wore the Supergirl costume under her clothes, and she had to change out of them. She couldn’t very well carry her casual outfit when fighting crime, so she usually found some place to hide them.

Apparently she just didn’t hide them well enough.

So, as far as Kara could see, she had two options. Short of coming out as Supergirl to Lena Luthor, which it was probably better to wait to do given that the DEO might collectively implode, she could either just hide her clothes somewhere else (like flying them home), or… not.

Because as much as she’d been caught off-guard by Alex’s latest bit of information, it did do something to explain why Lena had been increasingly distracted in their chats, and why her glances had become increasingly, uh, bedroom-y.

Not that Kara had been thinking about that.

But if Lena was just thinking about how she was…

After all, as far as covers went, it was hardly the worst in the world. It might explain why she vanished, and why her clothes ended up abandoned.

So there wasn’t really any harm in encouraging the notion. And if Lena started giving her that look that made her knees give way, well, who was it hurting?

* * *

Kara had run out of the meeting again. Lena followed her, keeping back a few metres, and watching as Kara went into the toilets.

She waited about thirty seconds before going in after her, and as ever, the cubicle under the window was empty.

It was always annoying, how Kara seemed to be able to sneak out. Not that Lena was desperate for a glimpse, she just- where was Kara even going?!

Lena approached, pressing against the busy-marker and sliding to make the door open. The cubicles were meant to be accessible, for medical emergencies.

And-

There was no Kara, just a pile of clothes. Including underwear. That was new.

It took Lena a few moments to blink, and stop staring. Ok, so by now Alex had hopefully warned Kara, and Kara’s reaction was to-

What? Double down? She wouldn’t have thought Kara had it-

 _There is definitely a naked Kara Danvers somewhere in your building_.

The thought came out of nowhere. Lena coughed, straightened, locked the door behind her, and hurried to the security room.

Where was the harm if a CEO wanted to see how the CCTV worked?

* * *

“Maggie! What kind of lingerie do lesbians like?”

And that was how Kara made her sister’s girlfriend shoot beer out of her nose. It was about a minute before Maggie recovered.

“ _What?_ ” Maggie said.

“I’m, uh- It’s for a friend,” Kara said.

“I bet.”

“And, uh, she’s doing a, um, thing with a woman,” Kara said. “And she wants to know what kind of thing she’d most like to see. She- uh, she doesn’t know much about, um, that stuff, and…”

Maggie raised her eyebrows.

“Can you help?” Kara said. “I mean, you’re like, the expert.”

Maggie snorted.

“Sure,” Maggie said. “It’d depend on how your ‘friend’ looks. If they were, say – and this is just a wild guess – white, blonde, the type that smiles a lot…”

Kara flushed.

* * *

It was meant to be another interview.

But damn it, it had been three days since she’d found… _that_ in the cubicle, and there had maybe been two waking minutes (and zero non-waking minutes) when she hadn’t been thinking about Kara wearing it.

And there was a very real chance that the sunny reporter was wearing it, or something like it, under her clothes right now. She was sitting metres from Lena and she was dressed up in-

How did Kara manage to look so innocent?

But the outfit _would_ suit her. And… accentuate her. And…

Lena tilted her head, involuntarily (but not unwillingly) dwelling on it again. She wouldn’t have thought Kara was the kind of person to have that kind of lingerie in her wardrobe, much less wear it out and about.

But she had proof Kara did just that. And she was never going to be able to stop thinking about it.

“Lena?” Kara said, and Lena was jerked back to the reality of a fully clothed Kara looking at her with concern. “Lena, are you ok?”

“Y-yes,” Lena said. She cast her eyes around for an excuse. “Just thirsty,” she said, grabbing for a glass on her desk.

When Kara hurried out of the room with one of her typical terrible excuses, Lena almost dreaded what she’d find. Not that she could stop herself.

* * *

Kara was having more fun than she’d have expected. Originally she was just meant to be encouraging the alibi she seemed to have gathered, but then Lena’s looks had become more obvious, and…

Well, it had gotten a little out of control.

And the way Lena was looking at her made her knees shake even more, and made her heart beat in such a way that she was genuinely concerned Lena could hear it.

She _really_ looked forward to their meetings.

“Kara,” Lena said, as she said goodbye.

It wasn’t a Supergirl-goodbye, the interview had just come to a close. Kara slowed.

“Um, yes Lena?” Kara said.

Lena stood up, and fixed Kara with a look that was all the previous glances rolled into one, and then some. Kara was legitimately surprised she stayed on her feet.

“It’s on purpose, isn’t it?” Lena said, her voice low. “I don’t have a _clue_ how you keep getting out of the toilets, but you keep doing it.”

Kara swallowed.

“As soon as I told your sister,” Lena said. “You started… More and more things were left behind, and it’s just been getting… That’s not a coincidence.”

Lena moved closer. Kara hesitated, shivering as Lena bit her lip.

“Was it on purpose?” Lena said.

“Y-yes,” Kara squeaked.

Lena gave a pleased smile. Another step closer.

“I’ve been _thinking_ about you,” Lena said. “In my building wearing nothing, or you wearing… those things. Just like you wanted me to.”

Somehow, Kara’s cheeks managed to go redder.

Then Lena lifted one hand, resting one finger at the top button of Kara’s shirt, and suddenly every thought in Kara’s brain was screaming _undo it, undo it oh Rao please_ -

“Do you want me to?” Lena said.

Kara squeaked.

“Say no, and I’ll move back,” Lena said. “But after all your- teasing, I’m really hoping you’ll say-”

“Yes,” Kara said, quickly.

Lena smiled, and curled her finger, undoing the first button easily and moving down-

Lena slowed. Kara let out one long breath, unable to think about anything except _wow Lena was so close, Lena was looking at her like_ that _, Lena’s voice sounded like_ that _and-_

“Oh,” Lena said, in an entirely different tone.

Kara followed her gaze, and jumped. Oh, right, she was dressed as Supergirl. She really should have remembered that. Stupid Lena-hands and Lena-voice and-

Great, now they were going to have the whole ‘I’m Supergirl,’ discussion rather than doing what Kara was really hoping they would have ended up-

“How did you _know_?” Lena said, suddenly breathless again and closing the distance between them. “I’m glad we share the same kinks, Kara.”

Or not.


End file.
